The present invention relates to a method of distributing data for driving a facsimile thermal printing head, and more particularly to a method of distributing data for a facsimile thermal printing head composed of an array of heating elements every two of which have a common power feed line and a common data input line.
Conventional facsimile systems employ a thermal printing head comprising an array of heating elements each having its own power feed line and data input line, the heating elements being divided into eight blocks, for example, from one end of the array. Input picture element data is supplied successively to the blocks from the array end. The size of each heating element block is dependent on how great the ability of the thermal head to be supplied with electric power is.
The above method of supplying input data is applicable only to the thermal head having heating elements respectively having their own power feed lines and data input lines. The thermal head of the above construction is disadvantageous in that it is quite tedious and time-consuming to bond the power feed lines and data input lines respectively to the heating elements. With a great many lines connected to the heating elements, the thermal head tends to be defective or malfunction during operation.